First Time
by gwendolyndark
Summary: Kind of a coming of age story for Green. Vaati and Zelda get Green to finally go out on St. Patrick's Day, and get him drunk. It's really short, and explains why inside ;D


**I'm writing while drunk guys. Sorry if some of this doesn't make sense. Yeah. I'm trying really hard. It's a good thing Microsoft Word has spellcheck and autocorrect. I'm also using some Irish slang for this, so have fun deciphering it. This is going to be pretty short since I'm pretty drunk btw.**

"I don't get why you're making me do this, guys." Green was being forced out of his home on St. Patrick's Day by Zelda and Vaati. The both of them were adorned with green, and of course Green himself was wearing his signature green tunic.

Before they had left, Green had noticed that the rest of the Links were wearing similar tunics. They all looked like each other, now. The only way Green could tell them apart was when they spoke.

Vaati took Green's arm and Zelda took the other. "You need to get out and drink, now that you're of age, Green!" Vaati said, grinning. Green could tell that he was enjoying tormenting the green coloured Link immensely.

Green shook his head at his two friends as they led him to the local bar. "I don't want to act like you have every year before this, Vaat. I don't like how it sounds."

Zelda snorted and took Green's other arm. "Oh come on, Green. It's fun to be silly every once in a while! And what better time to get fluthered(1) than on St. Patrick's Day?" Zelda pushed open the door and led Green and Vaati in.

Once seated, Vaati called, "Three of the Black Stuff(2), please!" Not a moment later, and a waiter was coming by with three beers. Zelda and Vaati immediately took a swig of theirs, and Green could tell that they were relaxed.

It was a time for friends. Green picked up his own bottle and took a drink. It was awful. He downed about half of it though, and started to get used to the taste. About four beers in and Green was starting to feel it.

"There's a slight tingling in my fingers." Green said, and paused, "I think it's affecting me."(3) By the sixth beer, Green was relaxed and laughing along with his friends.

He was sitting beside Vaati, and was laughing and leaning on him. Green's mind was muddled, and he was pretty sure that he heard Zelda say, "You're getting pretty tipsy there, Green. Vaati, too, hm?"

Green laughed and looked at Vaati. With his long violet hair, he almost looked like a girl in Green's inebriated state. Without thinking, Green leaned over and kissed his friend's lips. It was sloppy and short, and Green felt he shouldn't have by the look on Vaati's face.

Zelda burst out laughing and called for another beer. "See? This is fun!"

Vaati, who was completely sober (being a mage he didn't get drunk), stared at Green before cracking up. "The look… on your face!"

Green looked horrified. He stared at Vaati and said, "I don't know why I did that. You just looked like a girl right then!" Green laughed and finished his sixth beer, calling for another.

An hour later, Green was on his twelfth beer and Zelda on her tenth. Green was so far drunk that Vaati had to keep holding him as Green sang, quite off-tune. Vaati stood and held a hand out for Green. He winked at Zelda and said, "C'mon, Green, let's dance!"

Green looked up at Vaati, then at Zelda. She shooed her hands, urging him on. Green stood, using Vaati's hand for support, and let the mage lead him into the room's clearing.

Green stumbled some, but Vaati held him up, and they danced. At some point, Zelda joined them, and Green said loudly, "Zel, you're a better dancer than me!"

To which she replied, "I'm not as drunk as you are, silly!" She laughed and they all went to sit down after a while.

The trio ate and talked, drunkenly of course, for another couple hours, until Green started to nod off. When his head came into contact with Vaati's shoulder, Zelda said, "We should probably get him home. He's had a lot to drink."

Vaati looked at the princess and smirked. "So have you, Zel." He stood and hauled up the fluthered Link.

Zelda shot a look at Vaati and stood, tossing down rupee's to pay for their meal and drinks. "I'd say this was a successful first St. Patrick's Day for Green," she said, following the two out of the bar.

* * *

1. Properly drunk to silliness

2. Guinness

3. If anyone can name this (pseudo) quote, I'll give them virtual alcohol


End file.
